


Navy Dresses

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [30]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, F/M, First Dates, Set Ups, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Meredith and Cristina meddle





	Navy Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I was wondering if I could request a lexie grey imagine where the reader is Christina's younger brother and they develop a close relationship because of meridith and chirstina. Soon the pair work out that the reader and lexie like each other and plan to get them together by setting them up on dates when they get together they start to plan their wedding event hough they've been dating for like a week  
> panicatthewhoz

Whatever two,’ Cristina sighed as she dumped the charts on Y/N’s already wobbly pile of charts. ‘Cristina you can’t talk to him like that, he’s your brother,’ Lexie said in Y/N’s defence but the resident merely scoffed and said, ‘whatever five.’ As Cristina disappeared Y/N slammed the charts down on the counter as Lexie appeared at his side, ‘you know she really shouldn’t speak to you like that. She’s your boss.’

‘She’s Cristina. She’s always been like that, the fact that I’m her brother doesn’t mean she won’t treat me like shit.’  
‘Well, you shouldn’t stand for it.’  
‘Like you don’t stand for Meredith’s crap? I know you’re trying to protect me Lex but it’s just intern stuff. They’re assholes and we’re the bottom of the pile, don’t worry about it.

As Alex sat down at the table Cristina and Meredith ceased talking and watched him sit down, ‘hey evil spawn.’  
‘Hey,’ Alex said with a roll of his eyes, ‘what’s going on?’  
‘We’re just talking about how Cristina and I think our siblings are in love,’ Meredith said.  
‘What?’ Alex said, rather loudly, as Cristina nodded to the table a few away from theirs where Y/N, Lexie and the rest of the interns were sat. Though there was conversation occurring between everyone the resident’s eyes were drawn to the boy and girl sat conversing in hushed tones. They were giggling, like teenagers, and Lexie had her hand resting on Y/N’s forearm as he laughed at whatever she said, ‘they banging?’  
‘Alex!’ came a chorus of disapproval from around the table.  
‘What?’ Alex asked as if he had said nothing wrong, ‘it’s not like you couldn’t find out if you wanted to.’  
‘What how?’ Meredith asked.  
‘They’re interns… ask George, duh.’  
‘Evil spawn you’re a genius!’

Over the next few weeks, Meredith and Cristina schemed of ways of getting their siblings together. George had elicited no new information about the two of them as he was still seeing his old resident friends as the enemy, but the way he squirmed when they asked him confirmed their suspicions. They thought of ways to get them to admit their feelings for each other or even just get them to be in the same room together in a romantic setting. Trying to peel them away from work, or studying was practically impossible, a feat that Meredith and Cristina were immensely proud of by the way. Lexie and Y/N sensed something was afoot. For one, Meredith was actually talking to Lexie in a civilised manner so that was a dead give away that something was going on. Whilst Lexie was sat at a cafeteria table alone and trying to cram for rounds she found herself encircled by Cristina and Meredith who sat down either side of her and slammed her book out of her hands to get her attention. ‘Aah,’ Lexie exclaimed.  
‘Calm down,’ Cristina said, ‘look we’ve got a proposition for you.’  
‘W-w-what?’ Lexie said feeling uneasy as Cristina eyed her angrily.  
‘A dinner tonight, you, me, Cristina and Y/N.’  
‘What, why?’ Lexie asked confused, ‘you don’t like me. Or Y/N for that matter.’  
‘People don’t get all the drama between us,’ Meredith said with a wave of her hand, ‘and Y/N and Cristina sort of like each other so we thought we’d all get to know each other better.’  
‘So,’ Lexie started.  
‘Are you in or not?’ Meredith asked exasperatedly.  
‘Yeah okay,’ Lexie said before the two girls got up and abruptly left wondering what she had gotten herself into.

image  
When Lexie arrived at Fargo’s she was not surprised to see Y/N there early like her, she was however perplexed as they were led to their table and only seated as a party for two.  
‘I’m really sorry,’ Lexie told the waiter, ‘we’ve got another couple of people joining us.’  
‘Reservation for Grey, correct?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Nope, a party of two under Grey reserved by a miss Meredith Grey. No one else expected. Can I get you some drinks?’ They ordered as Lexie pondered why they were alone.  
‘I don’t understand,’ Lexie said, scrambling around in her purse for her phone, ‘why would they book it under-’ she didn’t get chance to finish her thought as a large nimble hand took hers and forced her eyes upward.  
‘Lexie, Cristina told me it was just me and her. Meredith said it was all four of us, don’t you see?’  
‘What?’  
‘This is a setup.’  
‘Pffft, a setup? What are we in middle school? And anyway why would they set us up?’  
‘They probably think we like each other. Or they’re so desperate to be sisters they’re forcing us together.’  
‘Like each other? I mean I like you but like like you, how would we even I mean don’t think that I don’t think you’re attractive I do but I mean you’re Y/N-’  
‘Lex,’ Y/N chuckled with a smile, ‘don’t worry about it. If you don’t like me that’s fine we can still have dinner.’  
‘Okay….wait,’ she said as a thought clicked in her brain, ‘what do you mean if I don’t like you?’  
‘Erm.’  
‘Do you like me? Like, like me, like me? Oh my god, this is so middle school.’  
‘Look, Lex,’ Y/N sighed, ‘since getting to know you, yeah I sort of do. I mean we do the same work, you’re the only person that gets my family stuff and you’re super cute but it’s not like I’m admitting my undying love for you and if you reject me I’m going to top myself. I’m a big boy. If you don’t feel the same it’s not a big deal, we can still be friends.’

‘Oh,’ Lexie said, to be honest, she had never really looked at him that way as she had spent too much of her time fawning over George who didn’t seem to notice her but as she contemplated it she seemed to be in agreement with all the things he said. He was attractive and they did have a lot more in common than anyone she had met recently as she was about to speak he started talking so she stopped as he said, ‘but just so you know. If you do reject me we are definitely splitting the bill.’  
‘What?’ she said before she could stop herself.  
‘Hey I’m more than happy to catch the check when it’s a date but I wouldn’t pay for my buddies, that’s what friends do,’ he laughed before stating, ‘Lex it’s a joke.’  
‘Oh,’ she said sighing, ‘sorry my brains elsewhere.’  
‘Understandable, I was just trying to lighten the mood.’  
‘You’re good at that…Y/N. Feel free to pick up the check.’  
‘What?’  
‘Well, this is a date after all,’ she said with a coy smile before dipping behind her menu.

‘What about Mauve?’ Cristina asked as she munched on her chips.  
‘No, I don’t look good in purple,’ Meredith said shaking her head, ‘navy?’  
‘I like navy,’ Cristina said, ‘don’t they say that that’s for winter though?’  
‘Yeah, but when do we listen to anyone.’  
‘True,’ Cristina agreed as Y/N sat down next to her and took a handful of chips, ‘hey!’  
‘What?’ Y/N said, ‘you deserve that for bailing on dinner the other night.’  
‘Oh yeah,’ Cristina said smugly, ‘how was it?’  
‘Fine,’ Y/N said starting to eat his lunch.  
‘Just fine?’ Meredith pried.  
‘Okay, really fine?’ Y/N said with a confused eye. The girls looked at each other but decide to ignore his useless information and return to what they were already talking about.  
‘So Navy?’  
‘Maybe… probably. What about something lighter? Or lighter flowers or something?’  
‘What are you talking about?’ Y/N said.  
‘Your wedding.’  
‘My what?’  
‘Your wedding… to Lexie obviously.  
‘Ah,’ Y/N said, ‘because we’re going to be married obviously, we’ve only been dating like two days.’  
‘So you are dating!’ Meredith said, ‘I knew it.’  
The girls celebrated and Y/N rolled his eyes as they started their gloating, once they settled and the laughing died down Meredith looked at Y/N and said, ‘seriously…… navy dresses?’

**Author's Note:**

> There is a text for Cristina and her brother setting up the restauraunt. Find it on my tumblr, here -https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/178458676881/hi-so-i-was-wondering-if-i-could-request-a-lexie


End file.
